Yukkuri Tewi
Overview Mischievous, and popular, yukkuri based upon Tewi. Behavior Yukkuri Tewis are some of the most mischievous yukkuri. They are highly intelligent (not on par with Eirins) and can speak at a nearly human level of proficiency. They are very sneaky, tricky, and incredibly rare. They are also highly valued at the Factory due to their delicious filling and rather cute appearance, although a planned large-scale breeding program for them is not yet active, due to the Tewis constantly escaping. Although they can be domesticated, it is not recommended for anyone to take in stray yukkuwi, as they are notoriously untrustworthy. More than one kindly couple has taken in a stray Yukkuri Tewi, only to find all their food and valuables missing the next day. Most yukkuri enthusiasts agree that if someone wants to own a Yukkuri Tewi of their own, the best way is to acquire one born from an already domesticated Tewi. Although most Yukkuri Tewi are mischievous and mean-spirited, there are a few nice ones as well. These usually hide their kindness, though, because they would end up being bullied by other Tewis otherwise. They do make for ideal pets and domestication training, however. Rapist Tewi behavior As mentioned in New Rape Troupe, if a Yukkuri Tewi is the offspring of a Yukkuri Alice, it may grow up as a rapist. They are different from the typical rapists, as a Yukkuri Tewi will often take better care of its targets than a Yukkuri Alice does. For example, it may destroy all but one stalk after the rape (so the target will not die of malnutrition due to having to feed dozens of stalks), and then will go off to find food for the soon-to-be parent. Due to the rarity of such an offspring, Rapist Tewis are incredably rare with some believing them to be extinct. Relationship with other Yukkuri They are often seen taking it easy with (or more commonly bullying) Yukkuri Reisen. Bullying Reisens are apparently encoded into Tewis, and kotewis are known to bully and prank koreisens as soon as they are born. Tewis do mate with Reisens, though even then they will bully or outright abuse their mate. However, some Tewis are known to try to make up for the pranks by presenting its mate with food or gifts, though this behavior is normally uncommon. Besides Reisens, Tewis get along well with most species of yukkuri, though still pranks many of said species. Speech *Usa! Rumors & Miscellaneous * A number of Yukkuri Tewi are aware of how much the Factory workers desire them, and as such have become skilled in misdirection of their locations. They can often trick the less experienced yukkuri hunters into searching dangerous locations, such as the Bamboo Forest or Nameless Hill. * The resemblance between the bodied Yukkuri Tewi and the real Tewi is uncanny. From a distance, it is almost impossible to tell the two apart. Because of this, some people looking for the real Tewi (to gain good luck from her) end up following Yukkuri Tewis by accident. The yukkuris seem to find this amusing and do little if anything to discourage these pursuits. Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Imperishable Night